Big Time Oneshot: A Thousand Years
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: "Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more," James struggles with some feelings for a certain helmet wearing best friend of his. (Based somewhat on the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri) Bromance warning, Guy/guy! Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Hey guys! So it's nearly 1am, and I can't sleep, because it's so freaking hot, and I watched the last little bit of Breaking Dawn part 2 (it was the only thing on), so A Thousand Years has been stuck in my brain, and I decided to write a oneshot about it :) enjoy!**

**Big Time Oneshot -A Thousand Years**

James sighed as he watched his best friend bounce around the living room of apartment 2J, testing out some new dance moves; why did Carlos have such an effect on him? Why was it that every time the smaller boy was around, James' mood improved tenfold, and his heartbeat increased by the same? Why was it that a simple smile from the younger Latino could bring a blush to James' cheeks, or cause his heart to involuntarily skip a beat? There was something about Carlos Garcia, something James couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about that boy that made James' whole body feel like it was on fire! Like there was a tap dancer where his heart should be, and chocolate putting where his brain should be! Maybe James would go his whole life not knowing why Carlos affected him the way that he did, and maybe James was OK with that; what he wasn't OK with, however, was the way that he felt about him. He'd never felt this way about anyone else before, no girl he'd ever dated, no celebrity he'd had a crush on; sure he'd find what he thought was physical attraction to them, but what he was feeling for Carlos was so much more than that.

Being around Carlos made James feel like he was on cloud nine, and every time the younger boy would smile, or catch his eye, it was like a spark when through every nerve in the pretty boy's body, like he was suddenly hyper-aware of everything; the way the smaller boy's chocolate brown eyes lit up whenever he was excited, the way his smile brightened his entire being, the way he was constantly moving, never sitting still, not even for a moment, and the way that all this, all that was Carlos, made James' heart flutter uncontrollably.

But these feelings, this sense of absolute ecstasy, James had to keep them hidden, he wouldn't dare let anyone know. He had a feeling Kendall and Logan knew, though; that was just the way it was with the four boys; there was no need for secrets, and if any secrets were ever to be kept, it was unspoken law, common knowledge that the boys would all do the knowing and the keeping. Whether Kendall and Logan knew was irrelevant this time, James had decided, for it was Carlos he couldn't bear to tell; he couldn't go and blurt out his feelings to the one person he didn't want to lose, even if it meant going through hell himself to keep Carlos by his side.

While Carlos was energetic, outgoing and somewhat naive at times, he also had another side to him, a side that barely anyone saw, except for his three best friends. James knew better than anyone that Carlos was scared and unsure when it came to love; the youngest member of Big Time Rush had never had any kind of proper romantic relationship before, and it was James who had heard his confessions, at perhaps one or two o'clock in the morning, that he was terrified of never being loved, and it broke the pretty boy's heart to see the one he love break down, sobbing into his chest that no one would would ever take him seriously enough to fall in love with him.

It was on these nights, which had become far more frequent as of late, when Carlos would stand at his bedside in the middle of the night, then crawl into bed beside him, allowing himself to be wrapped in James' embrace, and pour out his deepest confessions to him, that James wanted nothing more than to scream, to reach into Carlos' shell and pull him free, holding him to his chest and vowing to protect him against the cruel world, to break free of his own shell and to tell him that he would take him seriously, that he loved him, he always had, and he always will, that no matter what happened, James loved Carlos with all his heart, and Carlos would always be safe in his arms, but he couldn't do that to Carlos, not when he was at his most vulnerable, he couldn't put him through that. Hell, he couldn't even put himself through that! Ever since middle school, these feelings had been consuming James, and he berated himself daily for not doing anything about them, yet he still stood atop that cliff, with every fibre of his being telling him to jump, and his feet remaining firmly planted on the ground.

James looked up as the Carlos closed the apartment door behind him, totally unaware that the younger boy had even left. Carlos heaved a deep sigh as he dumped his towel on a dining chair before trudging off to his and James' shared room.

"Carlos!" James found himself calling out, his feet carrying him of their own accord to the room, where he knocked gently on the door "Carlos, buddy! It's me, what's the matter?" he had to admit, after years of pushing his feelings aside, he was getting pretty good at pretending everything was normal.

After a moment or so, the smaller Latino reluctantly opened the door teary chocolate eyes meeting sympathetic hazel "We're alone," James dropped his voice to a mutter, knowing Carlos would be vulnerable "you can talk to me, Carlos, what's wrong?" he felt a small hand enclose around his wrist, and soon Carlos was pulling him into the room, sitting him down on his bed and standing before him.

"I saw the Jennifers again today," Carlos began in a mutter, and James let a sigh escape his lips; more often than not, James had used a fake attraction to them as cover for his feelings for the boy standing in front of him, and he knew first hand that the three actresses were harsh, rude and quote possibly heartless; he could tell that this wasn't going to end well "and I tried to ask them out, but they just laughed! They laughed right in my face, James!" Carlos allowed himself to flop down into a seating position beside James on the bed "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"You're doing nothing wrong, Carlitos-" James assured gently.

"Then why won't anyone go out with me?" Carlos cried, his eyes pleading with James as they met, James suddenly very aware of the small distance between the two of them. _Here goes nothing! _James leaned forward ever so slightly, placing his hand on the bed, level with Carlos' hip.

"Because they don't see what I see," James said gently "they don't see what a positive, talented, sweet, and incredible person you are," Carlos looked up from his lap, chocolate locking with hazel, and suddenly James was very nervous "they, uh-" he cleared his throat, flicking his bangs from his eyes "they don't love you the way I do, Carlos," as soon as the words left James' mouth, it was as if a curtain had been drawn back, and he was in the middle of a stage, in his underwear; he had never felt more exposed in his life, and he begged Carlos to say something, _anything!_ To end this torture! Carlos, however, simply looked at James, wide eyed, but there was something beyond the initial shock and disbelief in the chocolate eyes, something that James couldn't detect. It couldn't have been relief, could it?

"You- you love me?" Carlos asked, almost incredulously, and James nodded.

"I do," he said meekly, something entirely new to James Diamond "and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out, I know you're sensitive about it, but I-" James' rambling was cut off, however, when he felt a pair of lips on his own, ever so gently, as if he were testing the waters, or awaiting James' approval before continuing. James, unable to believe that this was really happening, kissed back, ever so gently; this was all still so new to Carlos, and to him.

"What-?" James breathed as they broke apart.

"I just- I didn't think someone would ever- do you really love me James?" Carlos asked in a small voice, gazing up at the taller boy, who returned with a gentle smile.

"I always have," he replied "and I always will," Carlos flushed pink before speaking hesitantly,

"Even for a thousand years?"

"For a thousand and one,"

**A/N: Was this any good guys? I** **don't know, but it****_ did_**** get rid of the song in my head, so mission accomplished! (even though it didn't really have all that much to do with the song!) Anyways, I hope you liked it, a review would be lovely guys! xx**


End file.
